Shenti Yisec Eres Ree
|Rank = lieutenant commander | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. | Icon1 = }} Shenti Yisec Eres Ree was a Pahkwa-thanh male who served as chief medical officer of the in the late 24th century. One of the first Pahkwa-thanh to join the Federation Starfleet, Doctor Ree was a brilliant physician who had published a number of papers in his career in medicine. ( ) Biography After first signing aboard the in 2379, Dr. Ree sometimes found himself rather uncomfortable around some members of the Titan s crew because of their reactions, even though most of them managed to cover their reactions. One of the main problems was with eating, as Pahkwa-thanh had to consume raw meat, it became uncomfortable for other crewmembers who were eating in the mess hall. ( ) He also smelled to some of them like "burnt toast." Doctor Ree became increasingly worried about Titan s counselor and diplomatic officer Deanna Troi after her second pregnancy in a year miscarried due to genetic abnormalities between her and her husband Captain William T. Riker which only became apparent after further testing; a single miscarriage had been nothing worrisome. Ree wished to immediately operate to remove the fetus before it burst through Troi's uterine wall, but she refused, and Captain Riker refused to allow treatment as well, even though he agreed with the doctor's diagnoses. First officer Christine Vale negotiated a compromise between all parties where Troi could continue to carry the child so long as Ree made daily injections to stunt its growth and provide constant monitoring via a subdermal transponder. It was due to this supervisory need that Ree accompanied Troi and the rest of the away team to the surface of the planet of New Erigol after the Titan discovered it despite best attempts by the resident Caeliar to keep the planet hidden. ( |Gods of Night}}) After being informed that the away team would not be allowed to leave New Erigol, Ree's primary job became the monitoring of Deanna Troi. Despite the Caeliar's pacifistic mannerisms, Ree was allowed to leave the city of Axion and hunt in order to support his unique physiological demands. Although the treatments seemed to work initially, the targeted synthetase inhibitor eventually failed, and Ree wanted to operate quickly. He suggested asking the Caeliar for a sterile operating facility, but Troi rejected the idea, insisting that any surgery done would be a last resort and only aboard the Titan. One night on the planet, Troi awoke from the extreme amount of pain, and Ree came to see her and found her slightly manic; her thrashing also drew the attention of Ranul Keru, Dennisar, and Sortollo. He broke free from the security officers' hold and bit Troi in the abdomen, using his natural toxin to put her in a mild form of paralysis. Though remorseful, it was the only way to prevent Troi's condition from worsening. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Connections category:pahkwa-thanh category:doctors category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet chief medical officers category:starfleet medical personnel category:uSS Titan personnel